


Stop Following Me

by Weirdgirlathome



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demonic Guardians (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Protective Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdgirlathome/pseuds/Weirdgirlathome
Summary: Bill Cipher was supposed to be banished. Thats what everyone was led to believe. So why was Bill following Dipper around? Why couldnt anyone else see him?Alternate Summary: Bill Cipher is put on trial and is forced to watch over Dipper. But what happens when Bill is not what he seems? Or when things get a little too personal?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

"Bill Cipher, you are being charged with attempted annihilation of Planet Earth, genocide, and abusive use of your powers and privileges. How do you plead?" Time Baby said, his voice echoing from the otherwise silent room.

The Demon in question sat on a slightly raised platform in the center of the large room. His arms were chained out to his sides, so as to immobilize him. Around his neck rested an amulet, draining his powers so he couldnt use them.

He remained silent, his head hung low. They had forced him out of his natural form when they put that amulet on him. He refused to even look at the large baby or anyone else in the room. He just sat and glared at the floor.

"Cipher, being uncooperative will only lead to a heavier sentence, so i advise you to answer my question." Time Baby warned, "How do you plead?"

"Guilty." Bill answered, his voice raw and scratchey from lack of use. He wanted desperately to lose the chains binding him to the floor. He wanted to take revenge on those Pines twins that had gotten him here in the first placs.

"As punishment for your crimes, I sentence you to an eternity in the Nightmare Realm." Time Baby announced.

Bill let out a small but audible gasp. He could remember the 2,000 years he had spent there before he met Ford and started Weirdmaggedon. It had been the worst time of his life. He never wanted to go back.

"Please, anything but that. Anything. Just don't send me back, please." Bill pleaded.

Time Baby shook his rattle in thought. "Alright," He said at last, "then you shall spend your time watching over one of the Pines twins."

"Which ones?" Bill asked, somewhat grateful for his sentenced being lightened.

"The younger ones. I believe that they would be 16 now." Time Baby said.

"Very well." Bill said, lowering his head once more. Anything would be better than going back to the Nightmare realm.

"If you make one step in the wrong direction, you will be terminated immediately." Time Baby warned. Bill gulped and nodded. Time baby snapped his fingers and Bill fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1: Where did you come from?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes on a walk through the woods and runs into someone too similar to the dream demon for his liking.

Dipper Pines woke up in his room in Gravity Falls. Mabel had moved her stuff into the extra bedroom downstairs. He took a deep breath and sighed. They had arrived so late last night that he hadn't had time to appreciate being back in their home away from home.

Ever since their first summer in Gravity Falls, they had made it a tradition to visit their Grunkles in the summer. Their parents had been more than thrilled that their children enjoyed going. It meant more time to themselves.

During their summers in the Falls, everyone would get back together, just like old times. They would work the shack and Dioler and Ford would investigate the paranormal. 

Dipper didn't actually wake up until the clock struck 9. Then he slowly and reluctantly climbed out of his bed. He trudged downstairs and got ready for the day. He wanted to take a walk through the woods before everyone else woke up.

With his plans in mind, he slowly crept downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a few cereal bars to eat on the way. Then he quietly walked outside.

When he stepped outside, he took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. He couldn't think of anywhere he would rather be. He ooened a cereal bar and took a small bite out of it and began his walk.

Dipper loved walking through the woods in Gravity Falls. All of the creatures who knew Diooer would say 'Hello' or 'Good morning' as he walked by.

When he made it to the clearing by the river where he liked to relax, he immediately noticed that something was incredibly wrong. The first hint to this was that the Cipher statue, that had been buried by grass and moss from years of just sitting there, was missing. The second hint was that there was a man laying in the middle of the clearing, unconcious.

At first Dipper was freaked out and slightly confused. Then, he became anxious. He didnt really know why, he just knew the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling only intensified the closer he got to the man.

This piqued his curiosity even more. Why did he feel this way towards someone he didn't even know? Or at the very least, didnt remember?

Despite his feeling of anxiety, Dipper walked closer. He wanted to know who this man was and what he was doing in the middle of the woods.

When Dipper was about three feet from the stranger, he knelt down and studied him from a hopefully safe distance. He noticed that the man was incredibly attractive, far more attractive than anyone else that Dipper had met.

The man had short blonde hair and tan skin. He appeared to be tall, and he wore black pants and a black button-up shirt, a yellow vest, and a long black suit jacket with a yellow brick print. He had a too hat that rest a few feet away.

Dipper tried not to think too much of the man's appearance, and he was about to attempt to wake him when the man bolted up, gasping and sweating.

Dipper was startled by the man's sudden awakening and fell to the ground when he jumped back. The man quickly looked over to where Dipper was and his eyes widened.

"Pinetree?" The man asked. Dipper instantly put two and two tegether and realized who he was looking at.

"Bill?!" He exclaimed. The man just nodded. "W-what are you doing here?! **How** are you here?! Where did you even come from?" 

"Slow down, Pinetree. One question at a time." Bill said, standing and bowing slightly. "But it is a pleasure to see you again."


	3. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill explains things, but that doesn't make Dipper feel any better about it.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Pinetree." Bill said, his voice silky smooth. Dipper sat in stunned silence. He was unable to form any coherent sentences. "And I'm sure you want an explaination."

Dipper would have been less terrified if Bill wasn't being so... polite. It made him wonder what the demon was planning.

"I don't care why you are here or why you aren't a triangle, just leave!" Dipper shouted, desperately trying to find a way to get away.

"The thought is lovely, but unfortunately I can't just leave. You see, after you and your friends banished me, I was put on trial for several different crimes. I'll tell you about that later. Anyway, I was put on trial and Time Baby sentenced me to acting as your guardian. Meaning, that as long as you're alive, I have to make sure nothing bad happens to you." Bill said, all in one breath. Dipper would have found that impressive if Bill had been a normal human being, but Dipper knew better.

"'As long as I'm alive' does that mean that you could kill me and go back to wrecking havoc?" Dipper asked skeptically.

"Fortunately for you, I am unable to harm you. Seriously, I am physically incapable of causing you bodily harm." Bill said with a blank face.

"What about school. You cant just waltz in my classes everyday." Dipper said, trying to find some sort of excuse to keep Bill away from him.

"Thats why, most of the time, I'll be in my natural form. No one can see me but you when I'm like that." Bill explained, as if this whole situation was normal. Dipper just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Why couldn't the demon take the hint?

What Dipper didn't know was that Bill was well aware of what he was trying to do. He had infinite knowledge after all. Bill wanted absolutely nothing to do with the Pines, but he didn't have a choice.

"I should be heading home, they'll worry about me if I'm gone too long." Dipper said, before walking off into the trees. Bill stared after him for a while, wanting to give the kid a head start, but after a few minutes he felt an odd tug in his chest. The tugging sensation got stronger and stronger the longer he stood there.

Eventually, the tugging became so mich that his body was tugged foward, and Bill decided that it was probably time to rejoin Dipper. He snapped his fingers and shifted into his triangle form. Then he snapped his fingers once again and teleported to Dipper's location. 

Dipper startled when Bill suddenly appeared beside him, but calmed only slightly when he realized who it was. The walk to the shack was short and silent, and when the two arrived everyone else had left. This didn't bother the teen because it gave him some time to himself. _Well almost._ Dipper thought, realizing that Bill had followed him and that he would never be alone anymore. If Bill hadn't been watching, Dipper probably would have cried, his privacy had been invaded after all. However, Dipper refused to show any weakness in front of this monster that he was stuck with.

Dipper tried to ignore Bill's presence, but it was so hard when he could feel Bill watching him. He was tempted to ask Bill to knock it off.. Instead, he decided to take a shower, surely the demon wouldn't follow him in there.

He was right, Bill didn't follow him. Dipper could feel his muscles relaxing under the hot water. Dipper turned the shower off and quickly dried himself and his hair. He stepped out of the shower and was relieved to see that Bill wasn't there. Dipper layed down on his bed and after about 20 minutes drifted off to sleep.

When Bill came back to Dipper's room, his Pinetree had already fallen asleep. Bill didn't want to wake the teen, so he floated quietly up to the window and looked out into the trees. He turned around at the sound of the sleeping boy's soft whimper. It didn't take a genius to tell that the kid was having a nightmare.

It physically pained Bill to see the boy distressed and he assumed that it was because of his newfound duties. Bill floated over to the boy and said a simple charm to rid the kid of ehatever haunted his dreams. Once he was finished he uttered three simple words, "Sweet dreams, Sapling."

How was he to know that those words would mean much more in the years to come?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. It's just a prologue though, so the others should be longer..


End file.
